


Hug-attack

by crazybunnyfangirl



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson is a Better Parent Than Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Fanart, Grumpy Damian Wayne, Non-Consensual Hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybunnyfangirl/pseuds/crazybunnyfangirl
Summary: Dick just wants to hug his baby bird and make sure Dami knows he's loved
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Hug-attack

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY IT'S FINISHED🥳  
> I needed to wait with colouring it because i DIDN'T had a SINGLE black marker you know how frustrating it is to have so many colours a rainbow could be jealous of but not ONE black marker!!!😤  
> Let me tell you it's BEYOND frustrating when most of youre fav heroes in the DC ARE THE BATFAM and no way was i gonna use brown nope not happening😑
> 
> Sorry for the rant😅


End file.
